In Which Sasuke Is Krampus
by TheBonBon
Summary: Sasuke is not feeling the holiday spirit at all. But an evening at Sakura's and the tale of Krampus will have him viewing Christmas in a whole different light and with a greater anticipation for the holidays. No-massacre AU. Slight SasukexSakura. Some fluff at the end. A Christmas story.


Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to Kishimoto. A lot of ideas and some terms are borrowed from a book I read called "Krampus: The Yule Lord" by Brom which helped inspire this one-shot. I HIGHLY recommend reading it if you're into dark, gritty novels with a fantasy spin to it.

I kid you not this one-shot has been in the works for TWO WHOLE YEARS. I'm a procrastinator and quite honestly I was waiting for "inspiration". I've learned that I can't wait for inspiration- i basically need to grab it by the horns and wrestle the inspiration out of my day.

Because it's the holidays I thought a short one-shot was in order :)Takes place in a non-massacre AU. Enjoy!

Sasuke trudged through the snow, gloved hands deep into his jacket, his face showing every possible negative emotion he could muster on the evening before Christmas. The icy wind whipped his hood away from his pale face, and the only thing he could think of was why on earth was he putting himself through this?

Of course he knew the answer. Because he had nothing to do. Because he was alone. Because it was the holiday season. Because his friends had practically threatened him into joining them. But most of all, because deep down Sasuke really wanted to spend the Christmas festivities with people he actually cared about. And seeing as his parents were long dead and his brother out of the country on a mission, Sasuke had no family to share the good cheer. Not that he had any cheer. Or that he cared. At least that is what he told himself.

The holiday season wasn't his favorite time of the year. He was not a scrooge, as Naruto would so often accuse him of. It was simply that he didn't understand the appeal of it. The holiday basically revolved around a fat man in a ridiculous red suit who broke into people's homes, spying on naughty children, ate their food and somehow would make it up to them by leaving gifts for them that would eventually break apart, fall out of fashion and be forgotten. The whole thing just seemed very...materialistic and too good to be true. People were fools. Altruistic, jolly fools.

Sasuke locked the gate behind him and made his way to Sakura's front porch, silently thankful that he made it right when the cold was beginning to seep through his clothes and into his skin. He had barely knocked on the door once when it swung open and Sakura's cheerful face greeted him happily. "Sasuke! We were wondering when you'd get here!" She ushered him inside, into the warmth and took his jacket. "C'mon! You almost missed Naruto doing his impression of Iruka-sensei. And Sai drew this hilarious picture of what he thinks Kakashi looks like without his mask." Giggling, she grabbed his hand and led him into her living room, where the sounds of merriment could be heard, and….was that tomato soup he smelled? Sasuke's eyes wandered toward the kitchen. Sakura guessed what was on his mind and smiled. "You go on ahead. I'll bring the soup to you." Sasuke nodded, his ears tinged a light pink (Was he THAT obvious?) and proceeded to the living room where all the members, past and present, of team seven were gathered: Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, himself and now Sakura who was walking toward him with a warm bowl of soup.

Sakura set the bowl in front of Sasuke and after warning him to be careful when sipping it, she turned and sat down opposite of him on the couch to observe her teammates. They had started a game of charades with Kakashi and Yamato-sensei on one team and Sai and Naruto on the other. Needless to say, Kakashi's team was winning, while Naruto was yelling at Sai for not being cooperative and allowing them to lose.

Sakura loved the holidays. Not simply because she got much needed rest, which was indeed a perk, but because of _this_. Her friends. Her teammates. Her family. The season always had a way of bringing them closer, especially since it was bonding time over something other than life-threatening missions. Naruto had busted out into his solo rendition of "Jingle Bells" which was both hilarious and terrible to listen to. She then glanced over at Sasuke and her smile faltered, but only for a second. Sasuke was sipping his soup, mild annoyance peeking through his calm demeanor as Naruto draped his arm around his shoulder, singing loudly into his left ear.

Sasuke, Sakura thought to herself, was not exactly the poster child of holiday cheer. She could not remember the last time she ever heard him say "Merry Christmas", much less "Ho Ho Ho". It didn't bother her that he was less than festive but she wanted him to at least _look_ like he was enjoying himself, if even for just a second. What could she possibly do or say that would entice the raven-haired male into partaking in the holiday spirit? Elves and reindeer just weren't going to cut it; this man was going to be a tough nut to crack. Heh. Nutcracker. She let out a small sigh and made her way back to the kitchen to refill Kakashi's mug with hot cocoa.

As she pouring the warm liquid she happened to look out the window into the dark and snowy night. The brambles on the tree outside looked menacing and frankly, out of place with the prevailing holiday atmosphere…..Sakura stopped suddenly, and stared at said brambles with such intensity, one might wonder why they didn't catch fire. Branches, brambles, threatening darkness in the snow…..why didn't she think of it before?

Sakura made her way back into the living room. Naruto was playing with her Elf on the Shelf and posturing him in some inappropriate poses, while Sai looked on curiously. Yamato and Kakashi were laughing and Sasuke continued eating his soup in silence. Sakura handed Kakashi his refilled mug and then proceeded to sit down next to Sasuke. As their team members continued on with their antics, Sakura decided to engage Sasuke in conversation.

"So Sasuke...I'm glad you could make it tonight. It wouldn't have been the same without you," she said, giving him a small smile. Sasuke looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Uh really?"

"Really. Is that so hard to believe?"

Sasuke shrugged. "A bit. I know I'm not the most cheerful. Not that I care how others perceive me" he added quickly. "Besides...I don't like Christmas. I don't get the appeal of a fat man breaking into people's homes. And all this joy just seems fake. And then what? If you're bad you get coal. What kind of punishment is that? People can just go buy themselves whatever they want."

Sakura giggled, then leaned in mischievously. "Well then you obviously have never heard of Krampus," she said in a low voice. Naruto and the others had moved on to the kitchen, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Krampus?" Sasuke asked. "What the hell is a Krampus?" Sakura grinned like a cheshire cat.

"So you've never heard of Krampus then?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows in slight annoyance. "Would I be asking if I did?" Sakura waved off his frown. "Krampus is basically the opposite of Santa Claus. He is the embodiment of the dark underbelly of Christmas..."

"Christmas has a dark underbelly?"

"Shush! Let me tell you more."

"But seriously Sakura, an under-"

"I said quiet!"

Sasuke muttered "women" but otherwise remained silent as Sakura proceeded to tell her tale.

"Krampus is believed to be the son of Hel in Norse mythology. He is a dark, hairy, horned beast who is said to show up at the door to beat children, and carry them off in his sharp claws."

"I already like this guy."

"Shh!"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Krampus could be heard in the night by the sound of his echoing cloven hooves and his rattling iron chains. The strangest part was that he was in league with Santa Claus. While Saint Nicholas now has the reputation of loving all children and visiting them at Christmastime, judging their character and giving gifts to the 'nice' ones and lumps of coal to the 'naughty' ones, Krampus plays the dangerous sidekick. The long-horned, shaggy, goat-like monster with a long, angry face and lolling, forked tongue would visit the home of misbehaving children to punish them. He is said to give beatings, and kidnap the kids, bringing them down to his underworld lair to live for a year. On the eve of December 5, children take care to not attract the attention of Krampus, lest they be beat by a bundle of birch sticks, whipped with horsehair, and thrown into a sack."

Sakura paused for dramatic effect, eyes never leaving Sasuke's hoping to gage his reaction to her tale. To her surprise. Sasuke cracked a grin; not a smirk but and actual grin of amusement. He adjusted himself on the sofa and lazily took a gingerbread cookie from the plate in front of him. Sakura cokced her head to the side in curiosity. "Why the grin? Did you really like the legend of Krampus that much?" Sasuke's grin never left his face. Sakura was reminded of how handsome he was and even more so when he actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Yeah I guess you can say I enjoyed it. But Sakura," Sasuke leaned in, locking eyes with the pinkette, "Don't think for a minute I'm not aware of why you told me that story." Sakura blinked her eyes in surprise. "Oh? And pray tell what ulterior motive would I have for sharing with you a children's Christmas folktale?"

Sasuke bit into his cookie thoughtfully before replying. "Isn't it obvious? It's a sneaky way to get me involved in all of this holiday nonsense."

"Well is it working?"

"I guess. I don't quite find this story relatable." Sakura snorted into her cup; Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "What so damn funny?" Sakura slowly put her cup down on the table an cleared her throat as she she struggled slightly not to burst into a wide grin. "Nothing funny precisely. The fact that you're trying to find something to relate to in a story about a horned Christmas demon is more telling than you know.

Sasuke shrugged and proceeded to start playing with a Christmas ornament that was hanging on the tree next to the couch. "I mean, I kind of _get_ Krampus' role in this whole farce. He's the guy that works in the shadows and basically preserves the integrity of Santa Claus by taking up the task of dishing out punishments." Sasuke was now talking to the ornament more, his eyes reflected back at him on the surface of the smooth red orb. "If Santa Claus is the face of Christmas and the hero, Krampus is essentially the guy who deals with the rest of the logistics you know?"

Sakura sighed. Of course, Sasuke would be caught on the inner workings and operations of a holiday. But she proceeded to remain silent; this was the most profound Sasuke had been all evening and who was she to ruin a great moment of self discovery and personal growth. She simply nodded and waited for Sasuke to continue,

"This ginormous guy is liked by everyone, is social, everyone always wants him around, he only gives out gifts and loves the spotlight and he's basically a hero. For fucks sakes, the dobe could be the fat man! But Krampus...he's silent, quiet, works from the darkness and deals with the not so happy side of Christmas. Those that have been naughty or bad throughout the year. Someone has to deal with them and teach them a lesson .They can't just be let off with simple coal in their stocking. If you ask me, sounds like this Krampus guy is the real back bone of Christmas. In fact, this guy doesn't get enough credit for what he does!"

By the time he was done, Sasuke's eyes connected with Sakura's. In them she saw a sparkle that, frankly, weirded her out; she had never seen Sasuke so….filled with holiday spirit. She had thought that Sasuke would enjoy a story about a demon who punishes the wicked but she never quite expected him to take to Krampus so readily and willingly. "Well maybe he doesn't get enough credit," she started slowly, "but Krampus has his own holiday." Sasuke's eyes perked up. Almost with a forced nonchalance he asked, "Oh yeah? Well, uh, what holiday is that? I mean- what kind of stuff do they do?"

"Remember I told you that on the eve of December 5th, children need to beware? Well this is called Krampusnacht. Traditionally, adults would dress up as living effigies of Krampus with the fur, horns and all. Then they go around the town or home, smashing chains and running around manically. This running of individuals celebrating Krampusnacht is called a Krampuslauf, and is more often than not fueled by a ridiculous consumption of schnapps, which is said to be a favorite drink of Krampus. If Krampus is in a more generous mood, he will simply leave a stick instead of candy in a child's shoe. More examples of less intense traditions include the exchange of Krampuskarten, or cards emblazoned with images of Krampus." Sakura finished explaining and got up to refill her cup and Sasuke remained seated and pensive. "I'll be right back. Want some more hot cocoa?"

"Hn."

"Alright, I'll refill it for you." Taking Sasuke's cup she made her way to the kitchen. She glanced back briefly and saw Sasuke still looking pensively at the Christmas tree in the living room. Without another thought Sakura disappeared into the kitchen.

When she returned to the living room after having checked in with her other guests who were still in the kitchen (Naruto had a large quantity of egg nog and was now making retching noises in her backyard), Sakura proceeded to make her way back to her raven haired teammate.

"Here you go," she said handing him his cup back. "Thanks," he replied as he took it from her. They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, when Sakura asked, "So what do you think of Krampus? This story really seems t resonate with you despite you saying otherwise." To her surprise she saw Sasuke's ears go slightly pink.

"Dunno what you're talking about, he muttered. Sakura laughed lightheartedly. "You know it's ok to like things right? I'm sorry I brought it up but you looked real fired up when you were defending Krampus' moral character!"

Sasuke huffed but the corner of his mouth twitched up into one of his trademarked smirks. "Yeah, well, Krampus is someone I can get on board with. His motives make more sense, he's diligent in his work and steadfast in his beliefs and doesn't play favorites. He deals with the shit that Old Saint Nick won't deal with." Sasuke paused to take a sip of his hot cocoa then declared, "I like this side of Christmas much more than the commercialized Hallmark version."

Sakura smiled and this did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. "What are you so smiley about?" Sakura poked him in the forehead as she explained, "Because you finally admitted that you like Christmas." Sasuke's cheeks turned a faint pink. "I did no such thing."

"Oh yes you did. You said it indirectly but you definitely admitted it."

"Whatever," Sasuke grumbled and took a look at the clock on the wall, "I gotta get going anyways. Itachi was out of the country on a mission and should be on his way back." Sakura nodded and stood as Sasuke began to put on his coat and scarf. Looking out the window Sakura asked, "Do you need an umbrella to help keep the snow off of you? It's starting to come down a little harder. We should expect several inches of snow by morning."

Sasuke shook his head. "No it's fine. I prefer walking in the snow like this anyway. It's quiet and peaceful and dark." Sakura tilted her head to the side curiously then under her breathe said, "Whatever you say, Krampus."

"What was that?"

"I said ' Whatever you say Sasuke'," she replied cheerfully, "YOu going to say goodbye to everyone else?"

"No. Can you do that for me? It'll just be annoying and the dobe won't let me leave if I announce my departure. Just tell them I'll see them tomorrow afternoon."

"Will do." Sakura opened the front door and a cold gust of wind came through rustling her hair, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and walked Sasuke out to her front porch. Sasuke eyes widened slightly as he observed her in her thin sweater. "Should you be outside like that? I can walk myself out you know…."

Body shivering slightly Sakura shook her head, "It's fine, I'm only out here to see you out."

"Uh ok. Well I'm off. Take care and - " Before he could say another word, Sakura had leaned in and given him a light kiss on the cheek. Stunned, Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at her. Sakura's cheeks were an adorable pink color and Sasuke could feel his own starting to warm a bit and it was not because of the three layers of clothing he had on. "W-what are you-?" he stuttered. Sasura shrugged sheepishly and gestured up with her chin. "Mistletoe."

Sasuke followed her gaze and saw the green plant hanging on the porch light above them. Clearing his throat, cheeks and ears now fully ablaze, he adjusted his scarf. "Yeah well , um- uh, have a good night, and, well, you know, Merry Christmas.." He began walking down her driveway then stopped and turned one more time to look at her. "You know Sakura. Maybe next year we can do something at my place. Maybe.. Ah- I don't know, we can do Krampusnacht or something. If you like. Just saying I wouldn't mind lending my place for it. Itachi actually might enjoy it."

Sakura stopped shivering long enough to look surprised but quickly recovered. "That sounds amazing Sasuke." Sasuke nodded as he made to walk away, Sakura quickly called out, "Also, remember that we're all meeting at Ichiraku's tomorrow! It's Christmas so it'll be packed. Naruto said he'll save seats for everyone so be sure to bring Itachi."

Sasuke smiled for the first time that evening. Not a grin, not a smirk but a true wonderful smile. It was the best gift Sakura had ever received.

"Sure thing." He turned around and Sakura could've sworn she heard him humming along to the tune of Jingle Bells as he disappeared into the cold winter night.


End file.
